Ellen Mira Mathers
is the secondary antagonist of the Date A Live series who was first introduced in Volume 5 along with Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott. Summary Dubbed as "The World's Strongest Wizard," she is also the secretary of DEM's director Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, one of the company's chief executives. She is also the older sister of Karen Nora Mathers. Appearance Ellen is a young woman with light Nordic blonde hair, purple-colored eyes, pale skin and a slender body. She is almost always seen wearing her combat wiring suit. Ellen's height is stated to be 160cm, and her three sizes are B86/W60/H87. Personality Ellen is usually calm and analytic, especially when around Westcott. However, during battle, her true personality is revealed. Ellen is actually very battle hungry, as shown when she chose to fight Tohka directly instead of just capturing her and later stated her disappointment when she easily defeated her in her limited release Astral Dress. Ellen also dislikes teaming up on a single opponent. Ellen doesn't seem to care about weak people, quickly losing interest in Tohka after she defeated her during their first battle, and not caring about her own comrades because they couldn't keep up with her. However, Ellen is able to acknowledge and praise others their ability. Also, she doesn't seem to allow her battle loving nature to control her too much, putting her job first. Ellen is very prideful and somewhat arrogant about being "The World's Strongest Wizard". According to Westcott, Ellen made a vow to never lose to any opponent, even if it is the atrocity that kills the world (a Spirit). She appears to be completely convinced of her own invincibility, claiming no one in the world can defeat her and claiming without doubt that if she weren't wounded she would have won against Tohka in her Inverse Form. She also believes that she has no faults, seemingly unaware of the fact that without a Realizer she is in fact very clumsy and physically weak, as stated by Mana. She also has a huge ego that twists some things so it will make her seem strong, claiming she defeated Nia while in fact she only caught her off guard through a sneak attack. Ellen seems unwilling to accept her losses, after her first attempt to abduct Tohka failed, while accepting full responsibility for it in front of Westcott, she internally blamed James A. Paddington and the students of Raizen High School for the blunder. Also when Shido, controlled by all the spirit mana in his body, easily resisted her territory her pride was greatly shaken causing her to swear vengeance. Ellen also has a habit of continuously stating her title to others. However, despite all of this, Ellen has also shown the qualities of a typical girl. While normally calm, when she is annoyed she is quick to get angry over even very small things. She can also get embarrassed, as seen when Westcott teases her. Also, when confronted by an out of character Shido that tried to flirt with her, she became shocked and embarrassed to the point of trying to use her territory to separate him from her. History Background Ellen seems to have been Westcott's subordinate for a long time. Thirty years before the beginning of the series, She and Westcott worked with Woodman and caused the First Spirit to appear into the world. However, at some point Woodman left them and formed Ratatoskr. Ellen saw this as a betrayal and continues to hold a grudge against Woodman till this day. She is also currently not on good terms with her sister, Karen, because of unknown reasons. When Westcott founded Deus Ex Machina Industries (DEM), with himself as director, Ellen became his secretary. Because of her unequaled strength among wizards, Ellen eventually earned the title of The World's Strongest Wizard, something she takes great pride in. After DEM discovered the existence of Nia, Ellen was sent to capture her alive. She was able to do so by catching her off guard through a sneak attack. She and Westcott then put her through horrible physical torture in an attempt to make her transform into her Inverse Form. However, no matter what they tried, she never transformed. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 5-10, 12-17 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-5, 7-10 *Manga **Date AST Like *Game: **Date A Live: Ars Install Powers and Abilities Wizard Living up to her title as "The World's Strongest Wizard," Ellen can easily defeat a Spirit with a limited-release Astral Dress. She was also able to fight on par with Tohka in her Inverse Form, though she was never able to inflict a serious injury or get the upper hand on her. However, she was wounded at the time. Ellen is one of the few wizards that can use her powers without a CR-Unit. However, this takes her a lot of concentration. She is also the only person shown to be able to maintain her fighting ability while under Natsumi's transformation. However, it should be noted that all the Spirits Ellen fought never went all out against her, because they were either sealed by Shido, underestimated her, or she caught them off guard. Also, as stated by Mana, without a Realizer, she is very clumsy and physically weak. She once tripped several times when nothing was around and had to take two breaks while climbing two floor levels carrying a bunch of documents. Equipments & weapons: *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** : Ellen's personal CR-unit, which is made distinct by it's platinum hue and the large Territory she can generate with her mind. *** : A large laser blade used Ellen. *** : Attached to the back of , it can transfom into a spear that can also be used as a cannon. *Airship ** : Ellen's personal warship, which she commands by herself through a network electronic devices and wires. It boasts considerable firepower, but it's true trump card lies in its locomotive dexterity due to the ship having its senses connected to Ellen. It was able to easily defeat Fraxinus in the previous world, however it suffered considerable damages when faced against the upgraded Fraxinus EX. Quotes *(To Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott) “That is a given. No matter who the opponent is, I will never lose.” Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 1 *(To Kotori Itsuka) “-----Elliot. Elliot. You betrayer. You who betrayed our vow. Please prepare yourself. No matter where you hide, I will definitely find you and I will cut off that head of yours” Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 2 *(To Fraxinus crew) "Those who dare challenge heaven will have their wings plucked—and shall be scorched by the holy flame like that fool Icarus" Light Novel Volume 15, Chapter 6 Trivia *In the short story Ellen Mathers' Strongest Day, it is revealed that Ellen's favorite dessert is strawberry shortcake. *Ellen has a running gag associated with her where she always ends up getting caught in-between the antics of Ai, Mai, and Mii. Such as falling into each of the holes they dug in Yamai Tempest and managing to ruin her vacation day in every way during Ellen Mather's Strongest Day. *Ellen's last name is likely a reference to MacGregor Mathers, one of the founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. **The Hermetic Qabalah was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree, this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. *Even though Ellen is on DEM's side, her sister, Karen, is a part of the <Ratatoskr>, making an enemy of her own sister. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:DEM Category:Antagonists